Snowflakes and Violets
by DaughterofHermes130
Summary: Teddy Lupin, dark haired, metamorphmagus, Hufflepuff. Victoire Weasley, blue eyed, one eighth veela, Gryffindor. Six moments in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Snowflakes and Violets**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: This was written for the Pick-Up Line Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum. I do not own Harry Potter or his world or the song **_**I'm Only Me When I'm With You. **_**Also, thank you to my beta, SarcasticFanatic.**

**Part 1: Ginny's Prediction**

Ages eight and six. May 2nd 2006

**(A/N: This is before a lot of the kids in the DH epilogue were born. However, Percy, Bill, Fred, Ron and Ginny all have at least one child. The only other kid mentioned by name is James II, who is a year and four months old.)**

* * *

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_In a field behind your yard_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky_

OoOoOo

"That one's Aries, and over there is Sirius." Teddy pointed to the skies, proud to know things six-year-old Victoire didn't. Both were staying with Weasley seniors for the annual celebration of the defeat of You-Know-Who, and Victoire's birthday.

"Well I can see your Gran." She replied. Teddy sat up hurriedly and looked around in fear; they weren't supposed to be up so late_._

"Where?" He asked anxious, at which the red-haired little girl giggled.

"Up there, in the sky." She pointed, as he had, towards the stars. Teddy glared at her, his hair changing from dark brown to light red. He was getting annoyed. Victoire just laughed more and rolled over onto her stomach. Teddy couldn't help grinning as he sat up and watched her pluck a small flower from the ground. "Violets are my favorite flower."

"Then I promise to get you all the violets in the world." The girl looked at him incredulously.

"That's impossible Teddy." He shook his head.

"I can do it." They sat in silence for a minute until Teddy stood up. "We should probably go back." Victoire nodded and got up as well.

Both trudged back through the field to the Burrow. They would've made it silently back to their beds if it wasn't for Teddy tripping over a chicken in the yard, and Victoire scolding him in a mix of French and English. By some miracle however, they made it all the way to their rooms without being caught. In the sitting room Bill and Harry laughed quietly.

"Teddy obviously got Tonks' clumsiness."Bill remarked. Harry nodded in agreement, turning the light back on.

"And Vic's got her mums temper. She scolded Ron earlier during supper for making the babies cry." Bill snorted, thinking about his youngest brother's inability to deal with infants.

"After four months with a baby you'd think he'd learn something." They were laughing so much that neither noticed Ginny come in with year old James.

"What are you two laughing at? Have you gotten into the firewhiskey again?" Both jumped at the sound of her voice. Bill recovered first.

"Just thinking about Ron becoming a father and Victoire coming in scolding Teddy like Mum scolds George." Ginny smiled.

"Those two are going to fall in love one day."Ginny predicted with a smile.

Bill spluttered, "What? No they won't. Not if I have anything to say about it." Ginny continued to smile.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

**Part 2: Teddy's First Day**

Ages eleven and nine. Sep 1st 2009

**(A/N: In this bit I'm introducing some of the Weasley cousins so here are their nicknames and ages.**

**Dominique (Dom): 6. Fred II (Freddie): 6. **

**James II: 4yrs 6m. Albus (sometimes Al): 3yrs 5m. **

**Lily II: 1yr 3m.** **Louis: 1yr 2wks.**

* * *

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_And I'm only me when I'm with you._

OoOoOo

"All right Teddy, be good, don't tease the portraits, and don't blow up any toilets."

"Aw Harry, let the boy have some fun. He'll grow up like Percy if he listens to you." Teddy grinned at George's words. His 'uncle' had taken the morning off work. Partially to see Teddy off, and partially because his wife had gotten fed up with their son and had told him if Freddie broke one more thing they were both going to Nana Molly's for the day. So they had come to Kings Cross to say good-bye. A good sized chuck of the Weasley-Potter family had come as well. Harry of course, his wife Ginny and their three children, James, Albus, and Lily. Teddy had stayed with them the night before because his gran had to work early and couldn't take him to the station. Joining them was Bill and his two daughters who had come to give Bill's wife, who had a one-year-old son at home, a break. Dominique was six and very energetic. Victoire was nine and mad at Teddy for bragging about going to Hogwarts. In fact she had refused to talk to him. She stood a little bit away from the rest with her arms folded and a scowl on her face that Uncle George had often likened to Nana Molly and Uncle Ron.

"Oh George, leave Harry alone. He's doing the right thing." Ginny smirked at the look of horror on her brothers' face.

"Seven years married to the Golden Boy and you've gone goody-goody." She glared playfully at him but couldn't retaliate on account of the toddler in her arms.

"Don't worry Ted, I'll make sure to send you plenty of 'supplies' every we-ow!"George said trying to assure the young metamorphagus, however his sister had shifted Lily around to give him a whack. Bill, as usual, reached over to separate his bickering siblings.

"Stop you two. You're behaving worse than your children, and that's saying something." It certainly was. Ginny's four-year-old son was trying in vain to keep up with his cousin, Freddie, who was twoyears older. Freddie was currently running in circles around the group singing the Hogwarts school song at the top of his voice. No one was sure how exactly he knew the Hogwarts school song but they blamed it on a slightly tipsy Hagrid.

"Well Master William, yours don't seem to be behaving any better." George retorted. Dom was doing the same thing as Freddie but if possible, louder. Victoire was still sulking by herself.

"All right everyone, say good-bye to Teddy."Harry intervened. They all (minus Victoire) stepped forward to hug the boy. "Here Teddy, give me Al." The eleven-year-old gladly handed over the boy. Harry took his son and hugged Teddy. "We'll write every week." He promised, looking around. "Has everybody said good-bye?" There was a chorus of yeses.

"You'd better get on board then, the train leaves in a few minutes" Ginny advised giving him one last hug. He gave them a final wave and walked toward the train. He had almost reached it when a red and blue blur rushed at him. Throwing her arms around him like she would never let go Victoire said good-bye. The adults watched as Teddy stood still for a moment, hugged her back quickly, and then pushed her off and boarded the train. As they waited for the little girl to return Ginny slid over to her oldest brother slyly.

"What did I say? Just you wait, it _will_ happen."

* * *

**Part 3: First Date**

Ages fourteen and sixteen. Dec 7th 2014

**A/N: In this story Victoire is in Gryffindor and Teddy is in Hufflepuff. I used to have another HP fic on here where she was in Ravenclaw. However these are two different Victoires' and if I ever get back to that story she will probably return to Ravenclaw. Also Dom and Freddie are in this chapter. Both first year Gryffindors. **

* * *

_And I don't try to hide my tears,_

_My secrets or my deepest fears._

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do. _

OoOoOo

Snow was falling outside the windows of the Gryffindor common room. Victoire was curled up in her favorite arm chair by the fire. Her best friend Miranda was sitting across from her with a box of chocolates she'd gotten as an early Christmas present. Every few minutes she would throw one Victoire's way. Besides them the common room was fairly empty, save for a few six and seventh years who were bored with the snow as well as Dom and Freddie's gang who was making a large amount of noise in the corner. This didn't really bother anyone because it was when they were quiet that something bad happened to the rest. Gryffindors were out in the snow or in their dormitories.

"So what did you get on your Astronomy essay?" Randy asked, poking a hole in the bottom of a truffle. Victoire made a face.

"I got an A, probably forgot the key star in some vital constellation. Why do you eat them that way?"

"So I know if it's one I like or not. If it isn't then I give it to you. If it is I eat it." Victoire was about to throw the book by her feet at Randy but was stopped by a third year girl entering the room.

"Is Victoire in here?" Randy raised her arm.

"She's right here, and she's threatening me with a maiming. Please save me!" The girl looked at Randy with a mixture of fear and confusion on her face. This was a normal reaction to Victoire's lovable but quirky friend.

"There's a boy outside, he says he wants to talk to you." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "He's a sixth year." Randy raised her eyebrows at Victoire, who got up and exited through the portrait hole. The boy pacing the hall was tall and had jet black hair with a single canary yellow stripe down the middle.

"Hello Teddy." He looked up. Victoire crossed her arms.

"Hey Vic, how've you been?"

"Fine, what do you want?" Teddy looked hurt.

"Why do I have to want something to talk to you?"

"This is the first time you've started a conversation with me in a month. You want something." Teddy ran his fingers through his hair.

"You always were smart. I thought you'd be in Ravenclaw for sure." Victoire glanced down at her red and gold tie. "But you're right, I do want something. Sort of." She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean sort of?" Teddy took a deep breath.

"WellyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" Victoire blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Before she could respond he took off again. "I wouldn't ask but I broke up with Amy last week and I don't really want to go alone and she keeps trying to get back with me and-" Victoire raised a hand to silence him.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Teddy shrugged.

"Well sort of…not really...I mean...yeah." He looked as though he expected her to hit him. But instead she smiled.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"He asked perplexed.

"Yes, I'll go to Hogsmeade with you." He sighed in relief.

"But you have to pick me up here, not in the Entrance Hall. Ten' o'clock good for you?"

"Yeah, sounds great. See you Saturday then?"

"See you Saturday." Victoire turned and stepped back through the portrait hole.

"So. . .Who was it? What did he want?" Randy was on the edge of her seat.

"It was Teddy, and he asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Randy squealed with excitement. On the other side of the common room Dom and Freddie looked up.

"Oi! What's going on over there?" Dom yelled.

"Your sister is going on a date with Teddy Lupin!" Randy called back. Victoire slumped in her chair as the whole of the common room spun to look at her. Her sister seemed satisfied with this answer because she simply nodded and went back to her business.

"So what are you going to wear?" Randy was positively bouncing in her seat.

"I don't know, it's not for a week anyway. I don't have to know now." Randy shrugged and returned to her chocolates. The friends sat in silence for a minute until…

"It would still be helpful to have _some _idea." Victoire threw the book at her friend.

OoOoOo

Randy didn't have to wait long however. Three days later she and Victoire were in their room throwing around articles of clothing and going through jewelry boxes. After two and a half hours of this they finally decided on a black sweater with jeans and boots. Dom helped with jewelry, choosing simple silver hoop earrings and bracelet. Dom and Freddie had been told not to tell any of the uncles and aunts about this until Christmas. Victoire wasn't convinced by their 'innocent' faces however, and was just waiting for the letters to come pouring in. But nothing had come yet as and she got dressed Saturday morning. Throwing on the approved outfit and twisting her dark strawberry blonde hair into a messy bun she then sat in the common room staring at her watch. At ten she slid into her heavy, silvery-gray, coat and stepped out of the portrait hole to be greeted by a dark haired Teddy holding flowers.

"I brought you flowers, violets, I remembered they're your favorite." Victoire took the purple blooms and waved her wand over them. They formed themselves into a circlet that she placed around her wrist.

"Thanks Teddy. Going natural today?" Teddy's hair was the same dark brown as his grandmothers but he rarely had it that way.

"Yeah, do you care?" Victoire shook her head.

"Not really, you just look more grown up when you have it dark. It could be misleading."She quipped. Teddy smirked at her.

"Ha, ha, very funny." The two headed down to the Entrance Hall. Reaching it they joined the crowd of students on their way to Hogsmeade. They paused as they entered the village.

"Where do you want to go? I told some friends I'd meet them at the Three Broomsticks for lunch, if that's ok with you."Teddy said. Victoire looked around the main street.

"It's fine with me. Why don't we go to Honeydukes for a little bit?" Teddy agreed so they started off for the shop. "So why did you and Amy break up?"She asked curious. He shrugged.

"Just didn't like her anymore. She wasn't very nice anyway. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? Have you ever had one?" Victoire's face got stony as she shoved her hands into her coat pockets.

"I've had two. Andrew Davies the end of my second year and Jamie Matheny the first half of last year. Neither one lasted long because neither one was interested in me for me. They just saw me as the veela girl." Teddy gazed down at the girl next to him. He'd been around her so much growing up that he'd never noticed her appearance. But looking at her now he could see someone falling for the pretty face and not the person beneath it.

"Well just so you know, I didn't ask you out for your looks. I genuinely needed a date at the last minute. Victoire smiled and nudged him. Teddy grinned and pushed her back. They spent a good hour and a half in Honeydukes and then stopped in Dervish and Bangs so Victoire could get some new quills. After she paid for the quills and a pot of ink they steeped back out into the snow. "We should probably head for the Three Broomsticks. It's almost noon." Victoire nodded and they walked up the street to the pub. They had just reached the door when an unwelcome sight greeted them. Amy, Teddy's ex-girlfriend, was standing outside the doors. She looked angry.

"So this is who you're dating now? A fourth year?" Teddy nodded, not noticing he had put his arm around Victoire. Amy did however and it only seemed to make her madder.

"Well I think you're just using her to make me jealous. You don't really like her. She's just a pretty face." Victoire glared at the older girl.

"Why would he want to make you jealous? He broke up with you and now he's with me." This was only partly true. Victoire and Teddy weren't dating, but Amy didn't know that. Her face contorted with anger.

"Prove it. Prove that he's with you now." Teddy wondered what his date would do but he didn't have to for long. Victoire turned to him, grabbed the front of his coat, and kissed him fiercely. Teddy didn't know how exactly to respond, but before he could do anything she had pulled away and was dragging him past Amy muttering in French. He could barely see his friends in the back through the daze. As they sat down he leaned over the table to whisper in Victoire's ear.

"Your dad is going to kill me." She grinned at him as she took off her long coat and hung it on her chair. "Wow."He said. Victoire looked at him.

"What?"

"I must be a snowflake, 'cuz I just fell for you." She laughed. His friends stared at both newcomers like they had grown extra heads.

"That was really corny Teddy."

"Do you mind?" Victoire slid over next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Not at all."

* * *

**A/N: This was so long I didn't want it to be a one-shot so there are two chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 4: Christmas at the Burrow**

Ages sixteen and fourteen. Dec. 25th 2014

**A/N: This is really the second part of part three. The way the family names are written is Non-Weasley -Weasley. Therefore, if it says Weasley-Potter it means the whole extended family. If it says Potter-Weasley it means Harry & Ginny's family only. I'm introducing the rest of the Weasley cousins so here they are and their ages:**

**Molly II: 12. Dominique(Dom): 11. Fred II(Freddie): 11.**

**Lucy: 10. Roxanne(Roxy): 9. James II: 9. Rose: 8.**

**Albus(sometimes Al): 8. Hugo: 6. Lily II: 6. Louis: 6.**

* * *

_Just a small town boy and girl,_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

OoOoOo

Just a week after their date, Victoire and Teddy were home for the holidays. Both were spending Christmas at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasley**-**Potter family and Teddy's grandmother. The Johnson-Weasleys were already there when the Delacour-Weasleys arrived. Eleven-year-olds Freddie and Dom immediately ran off into the snow, their twin redheads peeking over the fence at the road. Nine-year-old Roxy trailed after them, her dark braids swinging in the wind. Victoire hoisted her little brother onto her hip and followed her parents inside. Her father joined his own father and brother in the sitting room while Victoire and her mother made their way to the kitchen. They'd barely greeted everyone before the door opened and the loud sounds of bickering filled the house, the Potter-Weasleys had arrived. After them came the Granger-Weasleys, followed by the Martin-Weasleys. With everyone but Charlie and the Tonks-Lupin family there they all settled into their normal routine. James, who was almost ten and Lucy, who _was _ten, hurried off to find Roxy, Freddie, and Dom. eight-year-olds Albus and Rose, disappeared to do who-knows-what. Twelve-year-old Molly took her book and sat on the stairs alone. Lily, Hugo, and Louis, the six-year-olds, joined their mothers in the kitchen. Lily climbed onto Victoire's lap and began chattering away about everything from her new dress ("It's green, but not like Slytherin green 'cuz they're bad.") to her dolls adventure on James's birthday ("I didn't mean for her to land on the cake.") The slightly melted doll lay on Aunt Ginny's lap.

"So Vic, what's this I hear about you and Teddy on a date last week?" Aunt Angelina's smirk matched her son's, who had probably told her in the first place. Victoire felt her face grow hot.

"It wasn't like that, it was just..just as friends." At that Aunt Audrey snorted.

"I went on a 'just as friends date' once. We were married two years later."Victoire tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"Well we won't get married. I don't even like him that way." As she denied any feelings for Teddy the fire flashed and out stepped Andromeda Tonks and her grandson. Victoire twisted in her chair, in the process hitting her elbow on the table. Ginny and Fleur exchanged knowing looks.

"Hey Teddy." Victoire's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hi Vic." They were both silent for a moment until a red and green blur slid off of Victoire's lap and into Teddy. He laughed and scooped the little girl up. "Merry Christmas Lily."

"Merry Christmas Teddy. Do you like my dress?" Apparently going on for five minutes about it to Victoire wasn't enough.

"You look so sweet you're giving me a toothache." She giggled and he set her down to play.

"Well don't just sit there, make yourselves useful." Nana Molly gestured to a pile of potatoes on the table. "Teddy, Victoire, you can peel those while you watch the babies (The youngest three would be always be referred to as the babies until the had their own children). Angelina, Fleur, set the tables, they're outside as usual. Ginny, Audrey, and Hermione, you can decorate the cupcakes." They all began to move around to do their tasks. Victoire slid over to make room for Teddy as Nana Molly handed them knives. "Try not to kill each other. I haven't forgotten Lucy's third birthday." Both looked slightly guilty as Teddy sat down on the bench.

"So," he began awkwardly. Victoire raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to talk to me. Just because we went on a date doesn't mean you have to be nice to me."

"But I want to be nice. I do like you Vic." She smiled at him.

"I like you too Teddy."

"Ah, here's the two lovebirds. Have you set a date yet? You'll name the first son after me, right Vic-tar?" Victoire sighed. Uncle George had pronounced her name Vic-tar ever since she'd been born and Teddy couldn't say it right.

"We are not lovebirds Uncle George. We are not getting married so we haven't set a date. And my name is pronounced Veek-twar, not Vic-tar."

"But you would still name your son after me?"

"No!" Both teenagers answered in unison. George feigned hurt.

"Well if that's the way you feel about it." His wife rolled her eyes.

"Leave them alone George. They've only been on one date. I don't think they're planning on marriage or children yet." Victoire flushed again as Teddy leaned over.

"Does your whole family know?"He asked.

"Yes, I think Freddie told them. At least he told Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and they told everyone else." Teddy's own face became as red as hers.

"Do they know everything?" She shrugged.

"I don't think so, they haven't said anything." Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the last Weasley. Out of the fire came stocky Uncle Charlie. The little boys rushed at his legs and hugged him. Lily followed them carefully so as not to mess up her dress. Nana Molly and the aunts still inside jumped up to greet him.

"Sorry I'm so late Mum, had a emergency with some hatchlings." He turned to Teddy and Victoire. "So, I hear you two are a couple now. When did this happen and why wasn't I notified that my god-daughter was dating?"

"We are not dating Uncle Charlie. How did you even find out?"

"George told me. Why did he tell me if it isn't true?"

"We went on one date as friends. Nothing more then that." Uncle Charlie looked as though he wanted to ask more questions but didn't have time because Angelina and Fleur entered the kitchen. In the midst of more hugs Teddy leaned over.

"Well at least we've talked to almost everyone about it." No sooner were the words out of his mouth that Andromeda and Bill appeared in the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell us you two were dating?" Teddy looked like he was about to run out the door. Victoire began pounding her head against the table.

* * *

**Part 5: Saying Good-Bye**

Ages nineteen and seventeen. Sep 1st 2017

**A/N: Ah, the famed snogging scene. I wasn't sure I wanted to put this in but it didn't seem right without it. If you want ages or houses for anyone else leave a review or PM me.**

* * *

_I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do._

OoOoOo

Teddy leaned against the barrier between platforms nine and ten, after a second he fell through. Looking around he could see glimpses of people through the clouds of steam. A flash of red that belonged to Percy and Lucy Weasley. Pieces of light brown that was Audrey and Molly. And at last what he was looking for, a family of redheads and blondes. As he made his way towards them he could hear Louis moaning about the long two years until he could go to Hogwarts.

"Louis, please stop whining, we've been through this four times now. I think you should behave a little better. When I was your age I would have loved to have the house all to myself."

"But Dad."

"Don't 'but Dad' me." Teddy grinned as he walked up to them.

"Don't worry Louis, your sister was even worse when she was nine. Wouldn't speak to anyone for a week after I left." Bill chuckled as he shook Teddy's hand.

"It probably didn't help that you spent every waking minute bragging about how you got to go." Teddy shrugged.

"I was eleven, not an age known for being aware of other people's feelings." He looked around for the rest of the family. "Where are the girls?" Fleur was standing apart from her husband, talking to a dark-haired man but there was no sign of their daughters.

"Dom saw some friends and ran off to find Freddie, Vic went that way." Bill pointed towards the front of the train. Teddy shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. The red-haired man waved a hand at him. "Go on, find her and say good-bye." He didn't need to be told twice. A quick thank you and he was off, running through the crowd. He was so single-minded in his search that he almost ran into the girl he was looking for.

"Careful Teddy, don't kill me." He looked down at her. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe it. Why was she dating him? "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you off."

"How did you get off work?"

"I sneaked out by the back; they won't notice I'm gone." Victoire smiled.

"Remember when I came to see you off your first year?"

"Yeah, you were mad because you couldn't go." He chuckled at the memory.

"I wasn't mad because you were going. I was mad because you were going without me. I though I was going to lose you." Teddy looked into her eyes, they were full of happiness and something else, was it fear? He stared straight at her seriously.

"You will never lose me." All of a sudden she was kissing him. Kissing him out in the open, in front of everyone, and he didn't care. She was in his arms and he was in hers. Her hand found his hair and all was right in the world. He had never felt so happy and warm and carefree in his life. Teddy would've stayed like that forever if it wasn't for a twelve-year-old.

"OI! What are you doing?" He pulled away, it was agony but he did it, he had to. James stood open-mouthed, staring at them.

"I came to see Vic off." The boy mouthed the words after him. Teddy waved him away, much like Bill had. "Go away James." The twelve-year-old shook himself and staggered off. They could hear him muttering about 'snogging' and 'tell everybody'. Teddy turned back to Victoire. "So, where were we?" This time it was he that kissed her. He felt the warmth again and now knew what it was. He pulled back. "I love you." He eyes widened. He'd never said it to her before. "I love you." He repeated, hoping she wouldn't slap him. She didn't, all she did was smile and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." She reached out a hand and he took it. They turned and walked back to her family. Dom was there now so Teddy said good-bye to her as well. Victoire hugged her parents and brother. The last whistle blew and Dom hurried to the train. Victoire lingered, talking to Teddy. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade. You're still coming right?" Teddy nodded.

"You'd better go. The train's getting ready to leave." She gave her parents a final wave and headed for the train. She made it five steps before turning back. Victoire gave Teddy one last hug. She hugged him as she had when she was nine, like she would never let go.

* * *

**Part 6: May 2nd, 2022**

Ages twenty-four and twenty-two. May 2nd 2022.

**A/N: We finish where we started, the Burrow on Victoire's birthday. The whole family is there again but not all of them appear in this chapter. If you want houses or ages review or PM me.**

* * *

_Everything I need is right here by my side._

_And I know everything about you,_

_I don't wanna live without you._

OoOoOo

The Burrow was alive with noise that May. Lucy had turned eightteen in Feduary and was still using magic right and left, much to Nana Molly's annoyance and Uncle George's delight.

"Must you levitate everything in sight? Does your father let you behave this way at home?" Lucy rolled her eyes at her grandmother. Though she shared her father's hair and Hogwarts house her personality was more like her mother's. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Lucy Minerva!" Nana Molly threw up her hands as Lucy rolled her eyes again and escaped outside. Most of the cousins were out decorating the trees and setting tables for later. Victoire stood at the sink with Molly, washing the breakfast dishes_._

"So when does Teddy get here?" Molly was the closest in age to Victoire but until a few years before had been a loner. She had been the first of five of the twelve cousins to not be in Gryffindor. She was more like her father than Lucy and highly inquisitive, which landed her in Ravenclaw.

"He said he'd be here for lunch, he had something to do first." Molly waggled her eyebrows at Victoire.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering what Teddy could be getting." Victoire opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by a loud bang from the yard.

"Oh, those two are going to get it!" Nana Molly shrieked from the hall. Her granddaughters giggled to themselves.

"I'll take care of it." Victoire called, opening the door. "Hey! Dominique! Freddie! You're eightteen, try to act your age!"

"But that's boring!" Her sister yelled back.

"Then at least try keeping the explosions to a minimum!"

The two redheads just grinned in reply as they siphoned the soot off of each other. Molly shook her head as Victoire rejoined her at the sink.

"Those two will never grow up."

"No, no they won't. Luckily they both have jobs where they can explode things all day long." Uncle George had hired his niece and son right out of Hogwarts. Molly and Victoire had a few quiet minutes in which they finished the dishes and moved on to the birthday cake. No sooner had they removed the cake from the oven then two more cousins entered, arguing loudly.

"I'm telling you, that skirt is too short!" James, seventeen, was grinning widely at his cousin. One of his favorite pastimes was winding up Rose Weasley.

"It is not too short James! It is only four inches shorted then my school skirt, quit acting like you're my father!" Rose's dark red curls seemed to quiver with fury. James looked as though he was regretting this.

"Look, Red," Her eyes flashed.

"What did you call me?" Lucy, ever helpful, stuck her head in the door.

"You're dead mate." She told him cheerfully. James seemed to agree because he ran back outside without another word. Rose huffed and stalked out behind him. Lucy entered completely and flopped down at the kitchen table.

"When's Teddy getting here? Ooo, frosting!" She reached over only to have her hand smacked by her sister.

"He should be here any minute."

"Who should be here?" Victoire looked up to see a familiar face. Teddy, today with light brown hair, followed by Lily. "Sorry I'm late." Victoire moved to hug him.

"It's fine, we had plenty to do." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you." Victoire still got chills when he told her that.

Lily made a face."Eww, get a room."

Molly pushed her little cousin out the door.

"Don't mind her. She's almost fourteen; her idea of love is punching you in the arm." As if on cue they heard a 'hey Al' followed by a dull smack. Molly nodded as if to say, 'see? I told you', and reached for her knife. The cake was almost finished; the only thing left was the flowers.

"Violets, your favorite." Victoire smiled.

"I'm always surprised you remember that. I was six when I told you."

"Well I did call you Vi for three years after _and _give them to you on our first date." He glanced at Molly. "Can we talk later? When you aren't so busy?" She nodded, helping Molly place the last couple of flowers on the cake.

"The Longbottoms and the Scamanders aren't here yet and we won't eat without them." Molly shot Lucy a pointed look, the Scamander twins were in her year, the three, plus James, were the next Marauders. "I'm busy helping with the food but maybe after lunch?"

"Sounds good." He glanced at Lucy. "Are you busy too or can you come with me to find the others?" The redhead stood up and followed him through the door. The rest of the guests arrived shortly after. Molly, Victoire, Fleur, and Nana Molly were rushing to get everything finished in time. They made it however and at noon they all were sitting down in the field out back. Lucy was squashed between both Lysander and Lorcan Scamander chattering away. Rose and James were sitting as far apart as possible. And Victoire and Teddy were comfortably close at the end of a bench.

"Remember when we sneaked out here after everybody went to bed one year?" Teddy chuckled at Victoire's memory.

"I remember tripping over a chicken one the way back." For some reason Bill and Harry laughed louder then the others.

"You two never realized Harry and I were in the sitting room the whole time waiting for you." Bill called down the table. They weren't the only ones reminiscing. The whole group was trading favorite summers. The most memorable was the year Victoire was born. When the meal was over most of them retreated back to the house. As Fleur and Ginny helped Nana Molly with the plates they whispered about the oldest pair.

"Do you think he'll do it right now?" Ginny glanced over her shoulder at her niece.

"I do not know. Bill sez 'e talked to Teddy about eet last week but 'e did not know when 'e would do eet." Fleur nodded over to her husband. "You know ze men 'ave bets on when eet will 'appen? Zey 'ave since Teddy left school." The women rolled their eyes in a 'well, what can we do?' way and entered the kitchen. Victoire sat in the grass, right where she and Teddy had once looked at the stars.

"Knut for your thoughts?" She looked over her shoulder to see Teddy walking over. He sat down next to her.

"Just thinking about our summers here when we were little. My favorite was the year Uncle Ron set off the fireworks to early. Uncle George still won't let him touch fireworks." Teddy grinned.

"My favorite was always the summer you got a camera for your birthday. You took a picture of all of us at the party. Uncle Ron's head is barely in the frame and Gran tripped right as you took the shot. You gave it to me before I left Hogwarts, I still have it at home." They sat in silence for a minute until Victoire stood up.

"I'm going in, are you coming?" He didn't answer. She shrugged. "Okay, don't stay out too long." She turned to go but felt his hand grab her wrist. When she faced him he was on one knee.

"Vic, will you marry me?" Her world stopped. Time stood still.

"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!" Victoire tackled him to the ground, covering his face with kisses. She didn't think Teddy had ever looked happier as he slid the ring on her finger. It was fairly simple, a single diamond with an amethyst on either side. They both ran to the house screaming the news. Fleur and Nana Molly cried into their dishcloths. Bill's reaction was to turn to his brothers.

"Pay up." The uncles handed over their money, the aunts squealed like girls, and Dom slapped Teddy on the back with a loud 'welcome to the family!'. Teddy and Victoire decided this was their new favorite summer memory.

OoOoOo

They were married almost eight months later, on New Years Eve. The wedding was held at the Burrow, much like another years before. Snowflakes fell as they exchanged vows. Victoire flat out refused to wear the goblin-made tiara her mother had, saying Muriel was a horrible person and she wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of two brides in the family wearing it. Instead she wore violets.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's over. I would love to know what you thought so tell me! Little note about Fred II, I read in a fic somewhere (don't remember where so if anyone thinks it's theirs, sorry, I give you full credit.) Anyway, in it Fred was always called Freddie because no one could bear to call him just Fred. That's why even when Vic is yelling at him and Dom she uses Freddie even though she uses Dom's full name.**

**Sorry for the editing. I reread the ages and realized somewhere I'd taken away a year so I fixed because it was driving me crazy. I worked for hours on the math in their ages and checked it over and over again.**


End file.
